Everyone and Heather
.]] The conflict between Heather and virtually everyone in the Total Drama franchise is one that has become a centerpiece of the series. From day one, Heather was determined to come out on top at all costs. Her schemes and manipulations to achieve that goal has resulted in her drawing the ire of the others, including host Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. Her antagonistic ways have carried over from Total Drama Island into Total Drama Academy, where she became part of the Dodekatheon. Beth :See Beth, Heather, and Lindsay for more information. Bridgette Cody Even though they were on the same team, Cody and Heather did not have a lot of interaction together on Total Drama Island. Heather was the first to note aloud that Cody had peed his pants when Izzy scarred the team while dressed up like a bear during a challenge where they had to spend the night camping in the forest. Later on, following the paintball deer hunt, the Campfire Ceremony came down to Heather and Cody. Cody felt confident that the team would vote Heather off because of their dislike for her, but he ended up being eliminated as his having been mauled by a bear made them feel he would not be useful in upcoming challenges. The was even less interaction between the two on Total Drama Academy. They did have an indirect conflict by being opponents during the Super Soaker Food Fight in the Week 2 Challenge Night. It was Cody and Noah against Heather and Bridgette. Heather figured the match would be a piece of cake, however she got into an argument with Bridgette. Just before the match started, the randomly changing environment created a tree that rose from the ground and took Bridgette along for the ride. This left Heather alone in a 2-on-1 situation and she was no match for Cody and Noah double teaming her. Courtney Courtney and Heather never really interacted with one another on Total Drama Island, being that they were on opposite teams. Furthermore, Heather was the only one who made it to at least the merger while Courtney was eliminated, albeit illegally, prior to that happening. They did have a competitive spite for one another, as seen early on when Heather mocked the Killer Bass for the losing streak they were having at the beginning and Courtney flung food at her in retaliation. It was in Total Drama Academy that a sense of conflict did come into play between the two of them. Courtney ran for a spot on the student body council, in contention for the Vice Presidency. One of her opponents was Chelsea, a member of the Dodekatheon. The Dodekatheon hired Heather to ensure Chelsea was elected, meaning should would have ruin the chances of the other candidates. Without Courtney realizing it, Heather would manipulate situations to make her look bad in the eyes of the students. It was implied, but never confirmed, that Heather did things such as ruin Courtney's clothing prior to the debate. However, Heather would switch targets at the last minute when Harold made an impassioned speech at the debate. Heather recognized that he was a greater threat to the Dodekatheon than Courtney and therefore ruined his chances at being elected. As a result, both Courtney and Chelsea were elected as junior representatives to the student body council. DJ There was not a whole lot of interaction between DJ and Heather in Total Drama Island primarily because they were on opposing teams. They had some interaction once the teams were merged as DJ joined the others in being appalled in Heather for abandoning Lindsay after the motocross race challenge. Heather would later have an indirect part in getting DJ eliminated following the secret horror movie challenge as he was very much afraid of everything that was going on. At one point came across her while she was wearing a face mask and shaving her legs, a sight that sent him running. They have had even fewer interactions in Total Drama Academy despite having been on the same team along with Eva, Justin, and Owen in Bruch of Disgustingness in the Week 1 Challenge Night as well as being in the same class group. Duncan Duncan and Heather rarely had any interaction with one another in the beginning of Total Drama Island, being as they were on opposing teams. He did make a pass at her when they first arrived on the island, to which she called him a skeeze. In the first Campfire Ceremony after the teams had merged, Duncan voted against Heather instead of Eva as he suspected her of getting Courtney illegally eliminated. He was also disgusted with she had abandoned the only person left to consider a friend in Lindsay after the motocross race challenge, calling her actions cold. Heather retorted by saying that he was being hypocritical, but he responded by saying that he was at least straight with the people he pulled his pranks on as opposed to her method of stabbing them behind the back. Nevertheless, as they progressed deeper into the game, Duncan considered forming an alliance with her. His only attempt to consider the idea was during a challenge where the remaining contestants each had to capture a specific wild animal. In the end, he decided against it and ended up laughing hysterically when she was shot in the butt with a tranquilizer gun by Izzy. Heather would ultimately get the last laugh when both managed to reach the final four. She temporarily put aside her conflict with Gwen so that the two could trick Duncan and Owen into believing that they needed help camping overnight in the forest. It worked as the girls made off with all of the boys' supplies the next morning, which would indirectly culminate into Duncan's elimination. In Total Drama Academy, the two once again had little interaction with one another, even though they ended up in the same class group. Still, Heather would indirectly cause Duncan problems when she was orchestrating her plans to ruin his girlfriend Courtney's chances at being elected to the student body council. Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Izzy Justin Despite being on the same team, Heather and Justin rarely had any interaction with one another. However, to ensure that she would not get eliminated as a result of reading out Gwen's diary during the talent contest, Heather convinced her alliance and others to vote for him to be eliminated. They have not had any further interaction on Total Drama Academy even though they are in the same class group. They did team together along with DJ, Eva, and Owen in Brunch of Disgustingness in the Week 1 Challenge Night and played key roles throughout. Heather nearly got the team eliminated in the first round as she managed to vomit just seconds after Sadie, but it would be Justin who would be responsible for getting them eliminated in the second round. Katie LeShawna Lindsay :See Beth, Heather, and Lindsay for more information. Noah Owen Sadie Trent Tyler Category:Conflicts